Lullaby for A Stormy Night
by Black Shadow Anthem
Summary: What if things had been different? What if Hinatas mother had moved to a new village with Hinata, while pregnant with Hanabi due to foreseeing how her husband would treat Hinata if something happened to her due to her frail condition.
1. My Sister

I don't own Naruto, Michelle Shocked, or the song My Little Sister in any way. This is just for fun.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata walked out of the diner she was working at. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist in a pony tail, she wore a lavender tank top with a fish net shirt under it, and she wore black pants with blue sandles. Hinata had pale skin and white eyes with a hint of lavender and blue in them, she continued walking around in the Hidden City of Rain, her mother had died here giving birth to her little sister ever since then Hinata and her little sister had always been on their own. When Hinata wasn't working at the diner she was working as one of the ANBU for the Hidden City of Rain. 'Anything I need to do to take care fo my little sister I will do.' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata paused seeing a group of guys around her little sister, most of them trying to pick her up and though her little sister could not see it Hinata could. Those guys were after one thing and one thing only.

_she's a rocker she takes after me_

_And she's a roller runs in the family_

_she's a rock and roll baby a real gone twister_

_But I'm telling you mister_

_Don't you mess around with my little sister_

Hanabi wore a green tank top with fishnet sleeves, and a pair of short jean shorts with her black sneakers. Hanabi smiled at the group of guys, then noticed Hinata walk towards the group of guys. Hanabi looked back at the guys, then at Hinata again. "You better get away from her right now." Hinata said kind of angerly. "Why is that?" One of the guys asked kind of drunkenly. "Shes my little sister." Hinata said, grabbing one of their shoulders. "Oh but come on babe you can join in too." Another on said, then the third noticed something. "Shit, guys shes one of the ANBU." He whispered, recognizing her. Hinata gave a small smile. "Glad we have an understanding." She said, grabbed Hanabis wrist and walked away. "Awwwww Hinata why? We were just talking!" Hanabi whined. "Their up to no good, Hanabi. What happens if one of these times I am not here and something happens to you?" Hinata asked, scolding Hanabi and looking back at her. "Nothing will." Hanabi said innocently. "If it does I don't know what I would do. You're all I have left Hanabi." Hinata said with a sigh. "I know, and I am sorry." Hanabi said quietly. Hinata nodded as they went inside of the tall building they lived in.

_I don't know you, but I know your kind_

_I know I'm right, 'cause I can read your mind_

_Now I know you think you can resist her_

_But I'm telling you mister_

_Don't you mess around with my little sister_

Hinata gave glares to the many men they passed who she caught eying her little sister. 'One of these days someone is going to hurt Hanabi and I don't think I could keep my composure.' Hinata thought to herself and unlocked their apartment door. Hanabi went in and Hinata glared at another man who looked to be in his 50s looking at Hanabis back side. "Pedophile." Hinata said, closing the door in front of her. "You don't know me." The old man growled at Hinata. "I know your kind." Hinata said plainly with a bit of ice in her voice. "I can read it on your face, I have dealt with people like you too many times." Hinata said, glaring at him and opening the door again. "Stay away from my sister or I will have your head." Hinata said, and shut the door, locking it behind herself.

_I promised the folks I would not keep her out late_

_Because she's too young to party_

_Too young to date_

_So take your hands off her_

_Find yourself another or you're_

_Gonna have to answer to this big brother_

Hinata was walking to go out to eat with Hanabi, deciding on getting some Barbecued food, since they hadn't tried it yet. Hinata noticed the parties going on, with drunk people, and people obsessed with using drugs and what not. Another guy smirked, noticing Hanabi and liking her. "Shes too young." Hinata snapped. The guy walked away, and Hanabi looked like she was pouting. "I'm always too young when are you going to tell me I'm grown up enough?!" Hanabi asked, her temper was up. "Later." Hinata said, then growled as an older man put his hands on Hanabis shoulders, then patted her butt. Hinata kicked the man square on his butt, and he landed with a loud thud. "Enough." Hinata snapped, and hurried inside with her sister.

_And now I tell you, I ain't had fun all night_

_'Cause all you fellas keep trying to treat her right_

_She may blow your mind like an old transistor_

_But I'm telling you mister_

_Don't you mess around with my little sister_

_Don't you mess around_

_Don't you mess around_

_Don't you mess around with my little sister now_

Hinata and Hanabi ate their food, deciding they liked Barbecue. Hanabi had a messy face from eating Barbecue, Hinata noticed this as they went back to their apartment and chuckled. "Hanabi go clean your face." Hinata said, once they were inside their apartment. "Kay." Hanabi said, and headed to the bathroom. Hinata walked to the window, seeing a letter on the night stand. Hinata opened it, and noticed what it said. 'I have a mission tonight, hope Hanabi wont be too upset.' Hinata thought to herself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Don't forget to Review :)


	2. Kryptonite

I don't own Naruto, Three Doors Down, or the song Kryptonite in any way. This is just for fun.

**GoddessSumizofVenus**:

Thank you for your favoriting on this story, and me as an author. Yeah, Hinata is an ANBU, and Hanabi lol she gets herself into trouble but Hinata is usually there to help her out of it. Thank you for the compliment, i'm glad you like the story so far. I will be gone for the weekend so I wont be able to update then, but I will try my best to update as much as possible.

**Zindiq**:

Thank you for story alerting this story.

**Wickedlover-36**:

Thank you for favoriting this story, I really appreciate it, makes me happy.

**KagomeMarie**:

Thank you, actually this was a what if scenario I had in my head for a while, I am curious to see where this story will lead out to. I will try and update as much as I can, and thank you for putting this story on alert.

**xX Angel of Agony Xx**:

Thank you for favoriting this story.

**WolvesKey**:

Thank you. I plan on removing the lyrics once I am finished with the story if not maybe a little sooner. I have another story like this I need to take the lyrics out of. I will try and update as much as possible and thank you for putting this story on your story alert.

Now in general you all are awesome! Thank you!

Enough of my babbling, time for the next chapter: 

Hinata watched as Hanabi slept peacefully on her own bed. 'I have to be gone by the time the sun comes up.' Hinata thought to herself, as she changed out of her clothes. Hinata put on her black under shirt, then her tan outer vest buckling it around the waist. Hinata pulled her tight black pants on, then put her black almost shoulder length gloves on, followed by her knee high sandal like boots (only the toes stick out). Hinata placed her weapons where they should be, and hid others on herself for worst case scenario purposes. Hinata put her white, almost bone looking upper body armor on, a spiked shoulder piece was over each shoulder (Think of Inuyashas Sesshoumaru, shoulder piece like that but one on each shoulder for Hinata). Hinata picked up her mask, looked at Hanabi one last time, then vanished out the window and into the dark.

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel theres nothing I can do, yeah_

Hinata stood in a tree, her wolf mask in place due to all her solo missions she was pretty much known as a lone wolf. The sun was beginning to rise, and Hinata jumped down heading twords her destination: A shrine across a shallow lake. Hinata kept walking a ways, keeping on her guard since it was likely someone would try to ambush her at any point in time. "Byakugan." Hinata whispered, and scanned the area. The area was crawling with ninja, like cockroaches in a nasty uncleaned bathroom. The ninja thought Hinata couldn't see them, they thought so highly of themselves, perhaps too highly. Above. Below. Behind. In Front. Left. Right. The ninja had Hinata surrounded from where they were hiding. Hinata smirked from behind her mask thinking how amusing it was not one of the ninja knew she had recently discovered each one of their locations. The ninja that were hiding noticed Hinata had stopped, and they threw paper bombs at her. Hinata jumped up and out of the way, almost doing a back flip in the air as she tossed kunai (throwing knives) at the ninja. Some of the ninja were pinned through clothes, others through flesh, some had limbs missing now, others faces of parts of their faces, some heads were on the ground along with eye balls, while other ninja had strangely not been hit. Hinata landed gracefully, and looked up seeing a ninja cowering in fear in a tree nearby. The ninja whimpered and fainted at seeing Hinata look up at him. "Pathetic." Hinata said boredly, looking at him then looking away. Hinata began walking twords the shrine again, not caring that she was being followed.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Hinata stopped dead in the middle of a shallow lake that reached no higher than her knees. The ninja jumped at Hinata, ready to kill. White cherry blossom flowers and petals fell as Hinata slashed the ninja into bits. Hinata was covered in blood and the lake carried the blood and body pieces down stream. Hinata turned away, walking towards the shrine as the cherry blossom petals still continued to fall around her. 'It's close.' Hinata thought to herself, readying herself for another attack. The ninja who appeared to be the ring leader stepped out of the shrine as a woman screamed. "That should shut her up." He chuckled darkly. Hinatas eyes glimmered in a dangerous way as she drew her kunai. The ninja glanced at and observed Hinata with a disgusted look. "And who the fuck are you supposed to be? Some kind of clown? Or are the ANBU sending children to do their work these days?" The ninja growled. "Neither." Hinata said, taking another step forward. "I don't like you already and I just met you." The ninja said calmly, watching Hinata. The ninja was trying to get a reaction out of Hinata, but received none he was looking for. "I'll kill you." The ninja said calmly, still watching Hinata. Hinata faintly smirked, disbelieving the remark. "Someone like you cannot defeat me." Hinata said calmly, as the ninja charged at her and slashed down at her. "Oh? Even if your weakness is your beloved little sister? What will you do if we have her?" The ninja asked with a chuckle.

_And if I go crazy will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite_

Hinatas eyes widened for a moment, then dangerously narrowed as the ninja swung his sword at her again. Hinata drew out and used a kunai to stab the man under his chin and pull it forward splitting the mans face in half and covering herself in more blood. Hinata walked up the shrine stairs, and pushed the door open. Hinata grew furious at what she saw. Many dead women, and many children who looked to have suffered a great deal. 'I have done what was asked of me, but this.....what now?' Hinata asked herself, and turned away from the scene in front of her. "Hey aren't you here to help us?" One of the children, a little boy asked. Hinata shook her head no slowly, and glanced back at the child. "Can't you at least take us away from here? Bring us to our village?" The child asked. "Village?" Hinata repeated in a question form. Hinata didn't ask with much emotion because she felt so numbed of emotions right now "The Leaf Village." A little girl said form the shadows. Hinata nodded once rather slowly. "Thanks!!" A couple of the children smiled, then followed Hinata as she began to head out fo the shrine.

_You call me strong, you call me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

"I'm sure glad you weren't another ninja sent to kill us, or something." One of the kids said. "Don't be so trusting." Hinata said calmly, looking back at the young girl who reminded her of how she used to be. "You're so strong and that guy was totally weak!" Another kid cheered. "No." Hinata said, keeping on her guard. 'It was simply a moment of when he let his guard down.' Hinata thought to herself.

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me than you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

Hinata stopped outside of the village she hadn't seen since she was five. 'Too many memories.' Hinata thought to herself, shaking her head once slowly. Hinata suddenly stopped, seeing people rush out from the village gates mostly their ANBU. "Who are you?" One of them asked coldly, ready to attack. "No one." Hinata said, looking away. 'If I can avoid it, I don't want blood shed from this place.' Hinata thought to herself. "This nice Lady rescued us!" One of the kids said. "She cannot be trusted. What if she was trying to use you to get to us?" One of the ANBU asked, looking at the child. The guards began rushing the kids into the village. "You're welcome." Hinata said with sarcasm, as a kunai hit her mask. Part of Hinatas mask broke and she vanished. "That was Hyugas daughter." One of the ANBU whispered.

_If I go cray then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

It was dark out by the time Hinata returned home. Hanabi ran over to Hinata and hugged her. "Hinata where were you? I was so bored." Hanabi grinned. "Work." Hinata said, and looked over at the bathroom. "I need a shower." Hinata said, and Hanabi smiled. "Kay, while you do that I'll cook." Hanabi said. "Just don't make the fire alarm go off again." Hinata sighed, and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind herself. Hanabi pouted, then stomped into the kitchen.

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you e there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite, yeah_

Hanabi set the table and ordered pizza instead, sitting the boxes on the table after paying and tipping the delivery guy for bringing them. Hinata smirked, leaning against a wall and watching what her sister did. Hinata wore baggy lack sleeping pants, a black silk top, and Invader Zims Gir slippers. Hanabi was in her green sleeping pants, grey shirt that said 'Don't mess with the bunnies or they will eat you' with a bunny picture on the back of it, and Zim slippers.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you e there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't Forget to Review


	3. So Far Away

I don't own Naruto, Staind or the song So Far Away in any way

And now for some thank yous:

Darth-Taisha: Thank you for putting this story on alert, and thank you for the reviews I love them. I do hope this story turns out interesting.

Shawty Got Swagga: Thank you for favoriting me as an author and for your many messages. :)

Binky-and-Jaden: Thank you for favoriting this story, and putting it on story alert you are awesome!!

KagomeMarie: I'm glad you loved it!

And now on to the story:

Also I wanted to apologize, I wont be putting chapters up as quickly as I have in previous stories, due to being busy with my month and a half year old daughter, guys problems (Personally I think I am just wasting my time making friends with them......... it's sad really.), and lots of appointments (I have one in radiology tomorrow fun fun) Anyways enough of my rambling enjoy the chapter:  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinata!" A young woman with cinnamon brown eyes, and dark chocolate colored hair braided back down to her lower back called down the hallway she was running in. The woman wore a short green kimono with short sleeves, pink stars were on the sleeves, and went up the leg. The woman's sandles were light blue and like sneakers with the toe area open."What?" Hinata asked, opening the door still in a groggy state from just waking up. Hinata yawned, and rubbed her left eye. "Can it wait?" Hinata all but mumbled out sleepily. "Hinata, no it's an emergency get your gear!! The city it's under attack!! We must have all the ANBU out there!! Most of our ninja are injured and some have been killed and it's all because of....." The woman said, then blinked in realization that Hinata was no longer standing in front of her. Hinata stepped out of the door a moment later in her ANBU uniform, shutting the door behind herself. "Let's go." Hinata said calmly, following the woman.

_This is my life, it's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

_And these are my dreams_

_That I've never lived before_

_Somebody shake me_

_'Cause I, I must be sleep'n_

'This isn't the life I thought I would have as a kid.' Hinata thought to herself, while making sure her weapons were in all the right places she had hidden them on herself. Hinata and the woman got onto the elevator heading for ground level.

***Flashback*** Hinata at the age of 4 was picking flowers while her mother and father were talking on top of a hill. Hinata made a flower crown and ran up the hill as fast as her little legs would carry her. Hinata placed the flower crown on her mothers head and giggled. "Hinata what do you want to be when you grow up?" Her mother who looked just like Hinata but older asked. "I want to be just like you." Hinata said happily, and ran in a bouncy way back down the hill. "A child that weak, ruled by emotions should never be our heir. You and I need to try for a stronger one." Hinatas father said boredly. "She will surprise you one day." Hinatas mother said even though there was a vacant look on her face due to her own personal thoughts. 'One day he will be abusive twords Hinata, we have to leave if I am pregnant again to somewhere he cannot find us. If I am to be pregnant again, I will not survive.' Hinatas mother thought to herself rather sadly, knowing her husband didn't care as long as he had heirs.

***Flashback*** "Who's there?" A three year old Hinata asked nervously as she stood in the fall leaves, hearing them rustle in the distance. A chipmunk ran by, and Hinata sighed, feeling really silly for being scared over something so little.

***Flashback*** "You can come out now I know you're there." A strong voice said, glaring back twords Hinata. A 2 and a half year old Hinata walked out, then ungracefully tripped over a large tree route. Itachi chuckled, walked to Hinata and helped her up. "I-I'm Hinata w-who are y-you mister?" Hinata asked with wide eyes and a goofy smile. "Itachi, and please don't call me mister that's what everyone calls my father I'm not that old yet." Itachi said with an amused look. "Friends?" Hinata asked, extending her chubby little hand twords Itachi. Itachi took her hand and the corners of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly. "Friends." Itachi said, then looked back as Hinatas mother came twords them with a smile, though worry and anxiousness were in her eyes.

***Flashback*** "She hangs out with the damn Uchiha heir enough, perhaps should marry him now and be done with it! But then again the alliance would be astounding, don't you agree?" Hinatas father asked one of the other Hyugas, just now having found out his wife was pregnant again.

***Flashback*** "Why are you doing that?" A 3 year old Hinata asked Itachi who had been throwing kunai (throwing knives) at target posts. "My father says one day I will be an ANBU, so I must train to become strong." Itachi said, looking at Hinata. "I want to be one too!!" Hinata smiled, clapping her little hands together. Itachi shook his head at Hinata. 'Silly girl.' Itachi thought to himself, then decided to try and help Hinata learn some things she might find useful in the future as far as training and skills went for being a ninja and a medic. ***End Flashbacks***

_Now that were here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

"Hinata run twords the ocean, that's where they need help!!" The woman said as the ran out of the elevator and to the door. Hinata looked back at the woman, nodded, and and opened the door. Hinata sped off, jumping from roof top to roof top as she saw something huge and white in the distance. Hinata sped up, now launching herself from tree branch to tree branch.

_An' now that were here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

Hinata raced down the path, the ocean was close to view. Hinata ran up the sandy hill, and froze in her tracks for a brief moment at the sheer size of the beast before her.

_These are my words_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doin' okay_

_And this is my smile_

_I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me_

_'Cause I, I must be sleeping_

***Flashback*** A 4 year old Hinata ran up to Itachi who was 9 now and hugged him from behind. "Hinata?" Itachi asked, glancing back at her with his kunai still clutched in his hand. "I love you." Hinata said quietly. Itachis eyes softened for a moment, and he dropped his kunai. "How can a child know what love is?" Itachi asked watching her. "I know. I never feel this way about anyone else, you make me happy when no one else does." Hinata said quietly, while looking at the ground and feeling embarrassed. Itachi turned around, and hugged Hinata close to him. "I have never said this to anyone aside from Sasuke so listen closely........ I love you too." Itachi whispered so softly in her ear, that Hinata almost didn't hear him. Hinata broke out into a sunshiny smile, and hugged Itachi.

***Flashback*** A 2 and a half year old Hinata gave a real yet goofy smile to Itachi. Itachi chuckled, giving her a small smile in return.

***Flashback*** Hinata was barley 3, and Itachi was 8. Itachi waved his hand, Hinata ran to him and he poked her forehead. "Some other time little sun." Itachi chuckled, as Hinata began to pout with puppy dog eyes.

_Now that were here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All the mistakes one life contained_

_The all finally start to go away_

***Flashback*** "Say Itachi, if you could have your pick of all the girls in Kohana who would you take? To marry in the future?" Sasuke who was 5 at the time asked. A 10 year old Itachi chuckled, and ruffled Sasukes hair. "Who do you want?" Itachi asked, amused by his little brothers blush that was growing darker now. "I-I'm too young, no fair!" Sasuke said, looking at the ground. "Hinata probably." Itachi said quietly, only admitting these sort of things to his little brother. "She's cute but not who I want." Sasuke said, idly kicking a rock. 'I'm glad, because if you did I would have surrendered her to you. You, my little brother will always come first and foremost above all else including me for as long as I can help it.' Itachi thought to himself, then glanced back noticing what his little brother did not. Hinata had been hiding behind a tree, listening to them and a blush was on her face.

***Flashback*** "Itachi." Hinata said sadly, crying while hugging herself close in the sandbox. "Hinata?" Itachi asked from behind Hinata, then sat down and pulled Hinata to him. "Itachi I have to go for good tomorrow at first light." Hinata whispered, looking back at Itachi with sad eyes. Itachi held Hinata close, and sighed. "We'll meet again wont we?" Hinata asked sadly, with little hope in her eyes. 'There are no guarantees of where the future will lead us, or if we will ever meet again with the way things are headed in the village.' Itachi thought to himself, and closed his eyes. "Maybe someday." Itachi said quietly.

_An' now that were here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

***Flashback*** Just before dawn began to break, Itachi snuck into Hinatas room through her opened window. Itachi left a gift, a Katana of sorts with a note inside of the sheath. Itachi moved the hair out of Hinatas face, then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I will miss you, Hinata." Itachi said quietly, then went to the window. "Don't forget me, little sun." Itachi said in a whisper, looking back at Hinata one last time before leaping out the window and vanishing into the night. ***End Flashback***

_I'm so afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

"A Kraken." Hinata said, bracing herself. The creature was giant, it had the legs of an octopus but instead of 8 there were 10 and on top of that the creature had the head of a squid, eerie electric lime green eyes, a large mouth full of extremely sharp teeth, and it was pure white. Hinata charged at the Kraken, dodging one of its' huge legs as it smashed down at where she just was making a crater sized hole on the beach. Hinata lept up as another leg smashed down on to the beach. Hinata landed gracefully on the leg and began to run up it like the devil was on her tail. Hinata used her sword, slashing the leg in half as she continued running up it. The Kraken screamed as Hinata ran closer and closer to its' face. Hinata lept up onto the thrashing Krakens' head and threw her poison kunai into its head and one in its right eye. Hinata lept up again, only to be met by one of the Krakens' bloody legs and smashed into the dark ocean waters below.

_Now that were here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

"HINATA!!!!!" Hanabi screamed from the shore. Some of the ANBU had to hold Hanabi back from going into the waters after her sister. Hanabi struggled and struggled until she came to the conclusion these men were stronger than her and she couldn't go after her sister. 'Hinata I'm sorry I couldn't save you or mother....' Hanabi sadly thought to herself, watching the ocean with watery eyes.

_An' now that were here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't forget to Review


	4. Forever

I don't own Naruto, Papa Roach, or the song Forever in any way. This is just for fun.

**WickedLover-36**: I am glad you like the story so far. :) Thank you for your kind review.

**KagomeMarie**: Don't worry, Hinata will be alright.

**GoddessSumizofVenus**: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :)

Thank you again to those above who have reviewed :) And **Itachi** should be making his appearance within the next few chapters! :)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata sighed, seeing that envelope which meant work. 'I just got out of the hospital I've been in for 2 weeks, so much for going to dinner with Hanabi like we planned.' Hinata thought to herself. The time was around 3:30pm, and Hinata had only just been released at 11:00am. Hinata who had been lucky noting was broken, but had several gashes, cuts, scrapes, and bruises everywhere from fighting that Kraken. It had taken 3 days after Hinata had been in the hospital for the Kraken to finally die from the poison Hinata had used. Everyone in the City of Rain had new fads becoming a popular hit: Kraken Stew, Kraken Kabobs, Kraken Jerky, Kraken Fried Rice, Kraken Sushi, Corned Kraken, Kraken, Kraken, Kraken, Kraken, Kraken, Kraken.

Just the thought of Kraken made Hinata sick, though the city people were lucky Hinata had used a poison that wouldn't effect people though they didn't know that. 'Sometimes people are so stupid! Kraken is enough to make anyone green with nausea, really I would prefer Strawberry Pocky!' Hinata thought to herself, (For those of you who don't know Strawberry Pocky is a Japanese treat: It's basically a cookie stick with Strawberry frosting on it. I love them :D ) as she opened the envelope with her bandaged arm (Bandaged from elbow to shoulder, and her wrist is bandaged).Hinatas other arm was only bandaged at the shoulder, her left cheek had a large bandage on it, her left side was bandaged, along with her lower back, right hip, and mid stomach, her left lower leg and ankle, and her right upper leg.

_In my brightest hour, On my darkest Day_

_I realized what is wrong with me_

_Can't get over you, Can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter skelter romance from the start_

_Take these Memories that are haunting me_

_of a paper man cut into shreds, by his own pair of scissors_

_He'll never forgive her, he'll never forgive her_

The letter inside the envelope read: Hinata, you and 2 other ANBU members will be on this mission. You and the other 2 are to retrieve an object from the mist village to the south. This object is something the 4th Hokage lost, and they have. Once you retrieve it and return it we will determine what to do with it, and update you from there. Good luck to you, and your two fellow ANBU members, may you return home safely afterwords. Now go forth and meet your two fellow ANBU members outside the gate.' Hinata put the letter down, and stripped out of her current clothes. Hinata put on her ANBU clothes, gear, and hid her weapons within her gear and clothes. Hinata began to walk twords the door, when she paused for a moment. 'Hanabi isn't back yet. I guess I don't get to say goodbye this time.' Hinata thought to herself, and left the apartment. Hinata went to the elevator, down to ground level, out of the building, and twords the city gates.

Hinata while walking twords the cities gates noticed a happy couple all smiles and giggles as they ran twords the park. Hinata shook her head, a look of bitterness passed through her eyes. 'Relationships are stupid, delusions of a false love that lasts only for a short time where no one ever stays together. Love becomes a weakness: If the one you love is used against you, most times the one you love betrays you, or if their killed you lose your life in a fit of rage.' Hinata thought to herself, as she walked to the other side of the gate seeing someone already there. "So you've finally arrived, just one more to wait for." A red haired man said, glancing at her with his emerald sea foam green eyes. His skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tan either.

"You can call me Katsu." The man said cooly. (Okay think of Yu Yu Hakushos Kurama in ANBU clothes and armor with a whip for a weapon..... that is what Katsu looks like) "Hinata." Hinata said calmly. "So he is finally here." Katsu said, as the last one to arrive landed near them. This man had long white hair loosely up in a ponytail, blood red eyes, and pale skin. (Think of Inuyashas Sesshoumaru in ANBU clothes and armor with a sword for a weapon that is what he looks like just without the markings, claws, and transforming into a giant dog demon) "Sinara is my name." Sinara said plainly. "My brother is the reason why I am delayed." Sinara finished, and looked at his two teammates.

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

Hinata unlike most girls she knew did not feel awkward, weirded out, nervous, scared, skittish, or bothered by being paired up with two good looking men on her ANBU mission. Hinata didn't pay attention to them, and they didn't pay her any mind either. 'I prefer it this way, no assumed feelings, no hurt feelings.' Hinata thought to herself. "Ever had a girlfriend?" Katsu asked boredly, glancing over at Sinara. "Is that question necessary?" Sinara asked without much emotion other than a hint of annoyance. "Just answer it." Katsu said glancing at Sinara again. "No one that has ever meant anything to me just fan girls used for one night stands, after all all they wanted was a taste of my body and nothing else. And you?" Sinara asked sounding bored, and not showing his real feelings to anyone. "2 Serious relationships, otherwise they were bar girls. I had one fiancee but she broke up with me for a guy she cheated on me with and was pregnant with his kid making me think it was mine while we were together." Katsu sighed, then shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't really important. 'Who are you two trying to trick? Love hungry fools.' Hinata thought to herself. "I married my job." Hinata said without much enthusiasm. Katsu and Sinara both faintly smiled, they already liked Hinata for one she wasn't a fan girl, for two she was always herself never trying to be anyone else.

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night_

_hanging over from another good time_

_with another girl, little dirty girl_

_you should listen to this story of a life_

_you're my heroine, in this moment I'm lonely_

_fofilling my darkest dream_

_all these drugs all these women_

_I'm never forgiven this broken heart of mine_

Later that night, after Katsu had gone fishing and Sinara brought firewood, and started the fire the group of 3 sat down together. Hinata had taken it upon herself to gather edible berries, herbs, and roots. Hinata cooked while Sinara and Katsu seemed to be staring into space lost in their own thoughts. Hinata finished cooking, then divided up the food onto 3 plates. Hinata handed the guys their food, receiving a thank you from both of them. "Delicious." Katsu said, still eating. "Thanks..." Hinata said quietly, and picked up a stick, looking at it and trying not to blush from the compliment. "Edible." Sinara said, mowing through it. Hinata poked at the fire with the stick. "My cheating fiancee sure was into a lot of crazy stuff. 4-7 sums of people in her bed at a time, never wanting it to just be her and I. It was fun, like a party but I wished sometimes that she had just kept me to herself, and let herself be kept by me you know?" Katsu sighed, sadness flashing in his eyes for a moment. "I don't even know love since my family was slaughtered when I was 4, and my brother was barley walking. I have been fighting since the moment our family was killed." Sinara said without much emotion. "I had a family til I was 5, then it was just my little sister and I." Hinata said, looking up a the sky.

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

Katsu looked up at a Sakura tree, noticing its branches, and the blossoming flowers on them.***Flashback*** Katsu stared at a Sakura tree, he was barley 4, and his father died in war. Katsu couldn't fully understand death other than he meaning of: You never see them again. Katsu became interesting in plants and trees like his father once was, been though he kept to himself now more than ever. Katsus mother often times beet him, he was worthless, not her child, a slime ball, he should have died instead of his father, he was the reason his father was dead, his hair was the color of blood, he should die, he looked like his father, she would and could never love such a horrid beast, he was thoughtless, would amount to nothing, and so much more. Katsu was often found standing under the Sakura tree, looking up at it as the petals fell around him like his father once did. Katsu was always bandaged from his beatings, and always all alone. ***End Flashback***

_One last kiss_

_Before I go_

_Dry your tears_

_It is time to let you go_

Sinara looked into the fire, a distant and vacant look was on his face. ***Flashback*** There was so much blood. Everywhere: Screams, sword fights, gun shots, screaming, and more gun shots, the smell of blood, and so much death. Sinara watched as his father rushed out to protect his mother but it was too late. 'Sinara will lose his emotions, they will become frozen, due to overwhelming sadness. I wish I could be there for him and his little brother Ivara.' Sinaras father thought to himself. "Pa....pa?" Ivara asked, looking up at his father, with his wide baby eyes while he was in his older brothers arms. "Father?" Sinara asked, as their father picked them up. Sinaras father looked just like him but older, and Ivara resembled his mother more. Sinara noticed a large wound on his fathers arm. "Father you're hurt." Sinara said very quietly. "It is nothing." Sinaras father said, and began to run through all the violence that was taking place just outside their home.

Sinaras and Ivaras father stopped at the edge of the forest just a few scant feet from all the violence and set the boys down. Sinara had Ivara in his arms, but set him down. "Go now my children, live strong, and don't look back." Sinaras and Ivaras father said before charging into battle to buy some time only to be slaughtered before his sons eyes, and beheaded after that. A man charged twords them, and Sinara noticed the man coming at Ivara who had wondered twords the battlefield. Sinara ran forward, and scooped up a dagger from a dead man. The young 4 year old boy killed the man before him, just seconds before he could hit and decapitate Ivara. Sinara had protected his younger brother from death, and did not regret it at all. "Lets go." Sinara said plainly, not caring that he was now covered in blood. Sinara offered his hands and Ivara walked to him. Sinara picked up Ivara and began to run, vanishing into the shadows of the forest. ***End Flashback*** 'That was the worst night of my life, and my first kill.' Sinara thought to himself, coming back to reality.

_One last kiss (One last kiss)_

_Before I go (Before I go)_

_Dry your tears (Dry your tears)_

_It is tome to let you go_

Hinata looked up at the sky picturing long black hair in a ponytail with sometimes red, sometimes black eyes. ***Flashback*** A 4 year old Hinata was chasing a blue butterfly around, trying to catch it. Hinata was now in the front yard of the Hyuga mansion having chased the butterfly from the back yard. Hinata kept chasing the butterfly only to fall into the deep pond her father had dug up years ago and put oi fish in.. Hinata couldn't swim, and yet she struggled to get to the knew her mother and father wouldn't be coming to rescue her because as her father put it. 'We will be working on a replacement heir so you better not disturb us, no matter what even if you turn into a ghost.' Hinata closed her eyes and stopped struggling, picturing her kind and gentle mothers face.

'Maybe I should die, then everyone, everyone will be happy. No one wants or needs me. Why should anyone care or notice?' Hinata thought sadly to herself, then her eyes snapped open. "Who said you were worthless?!! Toughen up, and fight if you wish to survive, of you want your freedom!" Itachis voice said in her mind. Hinata tried to struggle once again twords the surface, but found herself too tired to move anymore. 'I'm so sorry Itachi, it looks like I really am too weak to fight.' Hinata thought to herself, then dully felt something grab her wrist. Hinata began coughing, and opened her eyes finding it to be too bright and she was laying on something soft. "Hinata? Hinata?!!" Itachis voice echoed. "Am I dead?" Hinata whispered, her eyes were full of sadness. "No....you are not dead." Itachi said, looking at her. "Itachi.... you came for me." Hinata said weakly, yet happily realizing she wasn't dead after all. Hinata felt so tired, numb, and out of breath. Itachi nodded, placing a hand on her cheek and barley concealing the anger he felt twords her parents, and the worry, pain, sadness, and love he felt twords her.

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

***Flashback*** Hinata walked twords the lake at 5. Itachi was sitting on a blanket, though earlier that day Hinata had caught him sleeping on it. Hinata gave a small smile, glad he was still there. "Hinata." Itachi said, in a greeting tone looking over at her. Hinata walked to Itachi, setting a basket on the blanket in between them. Hinata sat down "I thought you might be hungry? Itachi?" Hinata asked, looking down at the blanket. A huge weasel yin yang was in the middle of the blanket and the black weasel had a red eye while the white weasel had a lavender-ice blue eye. The outline of the weasels was red. "Thank you, Hinata." Itachi said quietly, and opened the basket. "Y-You're welcome." Hinata said, looking up at Itachi with surprise. Itachi chuckled, then poked Hinatas forehead. "Silly girl." Itachi said with an amused smile, while Hinata still looked surprised. ***End Flashback***

_One last kiss (One last kiss)_

_Before I go (Before I go)_

_Dry your tears (Dry your tears)_

_It is time to let you go_

Hinata stood up, looking twords the east as the sun began to rise. "Let's go." Hinata said calmly, then turned and began to walk in a southward direction. Katsu and Sinara followed after Hinata, and they left no trace that they had been camping in the area the previous night.

_One last kiss_

_Before I go_

_Dry your tears_

_It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss_

Don't forget to review! Those of you who like this story might like Stormy Night, or Stormy Night Redone (Redone has no lyrics in it) after I finish this story there will be a Lullaby for a stormy Night Redone


	5. Frozen Part 1

I don't own Naruto, Within Temptation, or the song Frozen in any way. This is just for fun. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted!! :)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata reached into her pocket pulling out one of her favorite treats: Puccho. (Puccho is a fruity gummy candy that comes individually wrapped like bubbilicious bubble gum does and in basically the same packaging like thing too) Hinatas eyes lit up a little bit, as she began chewing on it. Sinara and Katsu noticed her slight smile from the simple treat. "Cute." Katsu said to himself. Sinara looked away, pretending he didn't see anything and was indifferent. "Here's a question, who knows what exactly it is we are looking for once we get there?" Katsu asked, glancing at Hinata and Sinara. Hinata shook her head no once, since she had no idea. "The 4th Hokages last letter." Sinara said plainly, looking right at Katsu. "How did you know?" Katsu asked, sounding a little surprised. "I did my research." Sinara said sounding bored, though his eyes held amusement.

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

_All colors fade away_

_I cant reach my soul_

'Ever since I left my friends behind at the age of 5, my emotions have been numbed to a degree.' Hinata thought to herself, holding the Katana Itachi had given her long ago in her hand. Hinata looked up at the sky, the sunlight shining down on her. ***Flashback*** Hinata woke up, today was the day she was supposed to leave the Leaf Village: Her friends Itachi and Sasuke. "Itachi?" Hinata whispered, feeling his prescence. Hinata sat up, and felt something under her hand. Hinata looked down, seeing the Katana under her hand. 'It's from Itachi' Hinata thought to herself, seeing the Uchiha clan mark on the Katana. "Hinata, sweet heart it's time to go." Her mother said quietly from the door. "Yes, mother." Hinata said, grabbing her bag and katana before running to her mother. ***End Flashback*** 'Then when my mother died, time stopped for me. How the hell was I a 5 year old girl supposed to care for myself and my baby sister? How the heck did they expect me to work, pay bills, take care and know how to take care of my baby sister, and manage a house all on my own? I was only 5, I didn't know any of that!' Hinata thought to herself, and closed her eyes while looking twords the sky.

_I would stop running_

_If I knew there was a chance_

_It tears me appart to sacrifice it all_

_But I'm forced to let go_

***Flashback*** Hinata and Hanabi were thrown into foster care, and passed around sometimes together, other times separate like a plague or an unwanted cold. Hinata, still 5 years old snuck out of her current and 15th foster home this month and went out into the night. Hinata ran down the street, across 3 other street and down a road about 5-7 blocks and to a quiet apartment. Hinata snuck into an open window where Hanabi was, and took her from her bassinet. Hinata snuck back out of the apartment, and looked down at Hanabi who was looking back up at Hinata with wide eyes. "We're going back to the Leaf Village." Hinata said, thinking of Itachi and Sasuke as she ran with Hanabi securely in her arms. Hours passed and the sun began to rise as Hinata kept running from the City and into the forest. Hinata decided to take a break, thinking they were far enough away from the city. Hinata sat down, holding Hanabi close in her arms. anabi began fussing and Hinata rocked her. "The Uchiha clans Itachi will help us." Hinata whispered, as she and Hanabi fell asleep.

Hinata woke up mid day to Hanabis fussing again. Hinata stood up, and began to run. Hinata ran, unsure of where she or the Leaf Village was. Hinata, then felt herself thrown to the ground. Hanabi was still in her arms, so Hinata made herself land on her back. Hinata rolled over, being protective of Hanabi. "You will surrender now." A ninja said coldly. So many images and thoughts ran through Hinatas mind that she did the only thing she could think of at the time. "ITACHI!!" Hinata yelled, only to be harshly hit, then knocked out. "You should have surrendered." The ninja said coldly, and began dragging Hinata back to the city, while another ninja scooped up and carried Hanabi who was fussing again. "Shut that baby up." The cold ninja barked.

Hinata opened her eyes, borderline conscious and unconscious. 'I guess this really is it, I will never see Itachi or Sasuke again.' Hinata thought to herself, feeling her heart tear to tiny shreds. Hinata felt her emotions begin sealing themselves away burred deep inside her heart as she fell unconscious once again. ***End Flashback*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Review and I will update soon again :)


	6. Frozen Part 2

I don't own Naruto, Within Temptation, or the song Frozen in any way. This is just for fun. :)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you_

_You say I'm frozen, but what can I do?_

***Flashback*** Itachi heard a faint echoing from a yell in the distance. "Sounded almost like Hinata." Sasuke said, suddenly appearing next to Itachi. Itachi nodded in agreement, feeling anxious as he ran inside to get and toss on his gear before leaving. (_Hinata was so close, if only she haden't taken that rest right? lol :)_ ) ***Flashback*** Itachi found the area Hinata had yelled from, but she was no longer there. Tracks were faintly there, and Itachi followed them until the rain came and washed them away. Itachi saw a city in the distance but sighed, thinking that couldn't be where Hinata was, so he turned and headed back to the Leaf village. ***End Flashback***

'Why does it matter now? Why am I thinking of all of this now? These are just useless past memories.' Hinata thought to herself, looking back at Katsu and Sinara. "I have another question if anyone feels like answering." Katsu said, glancing between Sinara and Hinata. "What were your mothers like? My mother sadly enough was always violent twords me." Katsu said, and idly kicked a rock into the distance. "My American mother was wise, and from what I remember kind but she was killed while I was still a child." Sinara said boredly. "My mother was Japanese, and was forced into an arranged marriage by her parents, then died when I was only 5." Hinata said quietly. Sinara suddenly became on his guard, glancing into the shadows.

_I can feel your sorrow_

Hinata and Katsu whipped around, looking back into the shadows of the forest. Footsteps were coming closer and closer. "You'd best prepare yourselves." Katsu said coldly. Sinara placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it out at anytime.

_You wont forgive me_

_But I know you'll be alright_

_It tears me apart that you will never know_

_But I have to let go_

***Flashback*** At the age of 11 Hinata had heard the news of the Uchiha clans slaughter and the man behind it; her former friend Itachi. 'Why? Why did you of all people do this? This isn't like you Itachi.' Hinata thought to herself, looking at the sky. ***Flashback*** At the age of 10 Hinata got her first job, cleaning, cooking, serving people, and making the food preparations, while she saved money for ANBU training. ***Flashback*** At the age of 6 Hinata first began her ninja training due to her foster parent paying and shipping her off to it. At the age of 11 with money saved, Hinata began training to become an ANBU like she once wanted to when she was younger, just like Itachi. 'Maybe if I become an ANBU I can meet up with Itachi again someday.' Hinata thought to herself, just a couple months before the Uchiha Clan slaughter had happened. ***Flashback* **"I'm sorry Itachi, but I have to let you go." Hinata whispered at the age of 12 as she stood in the snow on top of a hill. The blood moon was bright and stars surrounded it just above Hinata. Hinata nodded once, turned, and ran after her ANBU team.** *End Flashback***

_Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you_

_You say I'm frozen, but what can I do?_

"You are outsiders. This is a sacred place, none but those chosen few can enter." Someone said from the near shadows. Katsu took out his whip, ready to fight. Sinara smirked from behind the person and knocked them out. A really eerie mist filled the area, and grew thicker and thicker as one walked further into it. "Village of the Mist?" Sinara asked himself, and led the way into it. Katsu and Hinata followed after Sinara. "Why are those outsiders here?" "What is their business here?" "Wow a genuine whore keeping two men in her bed all the time." "Who are those men grandma?" "Why do you seem so distant? Frozen?" People randomly talked and asked form around,behind, and in front of the group.

_Everything will slip away_

_Shattered pieces will remain_

_Where memories fade into emptiness_

_Only time will tell its tell_

_If all has been in vain_

"Leave everything to me." Katsu said, and stopped in his tracks. "What are we leaving to you?" Sinara asked boredly, looking back at Katsu "Cover your noses, then follow me." Katsu said plainly then began chanting something.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't Forget to Review :) Even if it is criticism, and or flaming I will accept it


	7. Frozen Part 3

I don't own Naruto, Within Temptation, or the song Frozen in any way but I do own Sinara and Katsu. This is just for fun.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A small crystal rose like plant began to grow to godly size. The plant released some sort of cloudy lilac colored gas and people began dropping like flies at a raid spraying party. "Did you kill them?" Sinara asked boredly, as he stepped over a body of an older man. "Sleeping." Katsu said sounding kind of tired as the group began running, and the three of them paused as they were in a building now. "Get ready we may have a long fight ahead of us." Katsu said, as the group of 3 ran up the stairs.

"In that case." Sinara said, and ran faster than the other 2, making the stairs seem like a joke. "Hes always in a hurry to fight." Katsu said sounding little annoyed. Katsu and Hinata ran out of the stairwell, only to run by a bunch of people who had been knocked out, hurt or killed by Sinara. A large set of double doors was just ahead of the group, and Katsu and Hinata paused right behind Sinara who was standing there. "The end of our mission lye's in here." Sinara said without much emotion. "Lets go then." Katsu said, and opened the doors.

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

Many guards ran at the group of Katsu, Sinara, and Hinata. "I've got them, why don't the two of you run ahead?" Katsu asked politely as he pulled out his whip and began chanting something. Sinara nodded once and ran ahead. "Good luck Katsu." Hinata said and followed after Sinara. "I don't need luck, but I will thank you." Katsu said looking twords where Hinata just was, then prepared for the fight in front of him. Katsu had a poison ivy whip in his hand, the handle of it was a rose. Katsu raised his hand and charged at the guards.

_Frozen_

_What can I do?_

_Frozen_

More guards came at Sinara and Hinata, this time the guards were much more frightening. The guards looked mutated like horrible creatures in laboratory experiments that you would only see on a horror movie. Sinara smirked at the creatures, and placed a hand on Hinatas shoulder. "Hinata go, I will dispose of these vermin." Sinara said plainly, as he drew his sword from its sheath. A large amount of chakra, and spiritual energy was pulsating from Sinaras sword as if it were alive, and a tiger like spirit was around the sword snarling at the enemy. 'Wow, these two are stronger than I thought.' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata nodded once at Sinara, then ran ahead. 'I'm sure Sinara and Katsu can handle themselves.' Hinata thought to herself, as she turned a corner.

_Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you_

_You say that I'm frozen, but what can I do?_

_You say that I'm frozen, frozen_

Hinata ran down the darkened hallway, torches were eerily glowing all around her. Hinata lost track of many things while she ran down the hall way: how long the hallway was or could be, how long she had been running down it, what time of day or night it was now, or if it was day or night time. A door suddenly opened before Hinata and light flooded the area ahead of her. "Ah Hinata just as I planned, only you have made it to me. Welcome my dear child." A woman's voice echoed from somewhere in the light, as Hinata now stepped into it. Hinata, at hearing the doors close suddenly behind her was on her guard. The sounds of the door echoed as it shut and locked behind her. 'Great what kind of trap did I just walk into?' Hinata asked herself, while trying to find this woman in the overly bright light.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review :)**


	8. Death Walks Behind You

**I don't own Naruto, Paradise Lost, or the Song Death walks behind you in any way. I just own my Characters. Sorry it took so long to update :) Enjoy**

The building Hanabi and Hinata shared was on fire. The time was 11:59pm, and a couple of firemen looked up in awe at the gigantic size of the flames for the moment their firetruck was right behind them.

"Welcome,little Hinata I've been expecting you." The woman's voice echoed. "If you're done playing hide and seek, why don't you come out wherever you are?" Hinata asked sounding bored and annoyed., as she kept on her guard. The woman walked out with a small smirk on her face, her hair was extremely light blond and reached her waist, and her eyes were as dark blue as the night sky. The woman wore a gold colored vest, a golden short skirt, and gold knee high boots that weren't high healed. "We have so much to talk about, so many new and complex things await you dearest Hinata. I could guide the way like the morning star if you would let me." The woman said as her smirk turned into a small smile.

_Lock the door, switch the lights_

_You'll be so afraid tonight_

_Hide away from the past_

_Count the night lights that you have_

An older man who appeared to be in his mid twenties to early thirties pushed the door open, looking frantic and desperate. Te man had short sleek black hair, and green eyes with his short hair, and emerald green eyes with his tanned skin. The wan wore a white shirt and camouflage pants, slip on black shoes, and a green army jacket. The mans eyes widened at seeing the woman in gold. "Beautiful lady I must ask you this since I have seen you many times in my dreams. I was holding you, kissing you, loving you, and watching you tell me are you the one they call the sun angel?" The man asked. "We are nothing to each other, you are a soulless walking pile of clay destroying the world along with your kind." The woman snapped at him. "But..." The woman paused, looking at Hinata. "You and I are from the same blessed clan." The woman said calmly. "Are you insane? Clan? What clan? I only have myself and my sister that remain of our clan! I was left at the age of 5 to raise my sister all by myself, I feel more cursed than blessed!" Hinata said, defiantly looking up at the lady. "I understand and I am sorry for your loss." The woman said calmly, yet politely as she ignored the man who was standing there looking at her.

_Start Screaming Shout for Help_

_There is no one by your side_

_To forget what he has done_

_Seems so hard to carry on_

"Your mother, Tenshi (I didn't and don't know her real name so I made one up Tenshi means Angel) was a wonderful woman though I never approved of the man she married. I...I was hurt when she turned her back on our side of the family just because of that man." The woman said sounding angry. "Y-You knew my mother?" Hinata asked softly with some surprise. "Yes and I knew her parents too at one point." The woman said calmly. "You are beautiful just like your mother, and grandmother before her." The woman smiled._ 'How can someone so young possibly know all of this?_' Hinata thought to herself as her eyes grew wide.

_Death walks behind you_

**Muahahahahahaha Cliffie Don;t forget to Review :)**


	9. Drift and Die Part 1

**I don't own Naruto, Puddle of Mudd, or Drift and Die in any way this is just for fun. Sorry there wasn't more time I had to rush through this.**

"Your mother had one keen sense of humor naming you Hinata or Sunshine when you clearly are not." The woman said with a small laugh. "Hey! I call total bullshit on that! Blessed or whatever this crap is! I killed those men who tried to murder me!" The man yelled. "No, you did not. You may have hurt him, but you never killed him. He deserved it for having horrible taste in targets." The woman said and Hinata looked between the two. "No I killed him!" The man exclaimed. "Believe me when I say you did not. You are what we call cowards the lowest of the low on the slime list." The woman said coldly, shooing him away. The man only watched the woman, not going anywhere. "You sicken me the mere sight of you turns my stomach!" The woman coldly finished with a bitter look on her face. The man ran out the doors he had entered screaming ! inside of his mind.

_Forgotten thoughts of yesterdays_

_Through my eyes I see the past_

_Well I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

"That man lost his mind a long time ago, it's best for us all if you and I ignore him Hinata." The woman said noticing the sympathetic look in Hinatas eyes. "A victim." Hinata whispered quietly at where the man had just been standing. "So? Life is cruel, and some people should live while others die." The woman said with a shrug. "So what am I to be a blessed one?" Hinata asked, looking at the woman. "The blood in your veins holds all the secrets just as it did for your mother." The woman said sounding rather mysterious about it. "My mother?" Hinata asked with some curiosity. "Yes she was born of the same blood you were and her mother before her. Your clan despises females... think about it, can you not remember anything?" The woman asked trying to push for something laying dormant inside of Hinatas mind. "They tried to drown me in a sea of red when I was little... I was only a year old... the elders..." Hinata gasped. "And my father." She said in shock placing a hand over her mouth. Hinata flinched as memories that had been hibernating in the back of her mind suddenly came to life. "They cut you and tried to drown you in the tub." The woman said watching Hinatas now much more aware face.

_I believe, I believe, I believe in the truth_

_From Inside_

_Go away, Go away, Go away from me_

_Leave me alone_

"Antoinetta Marriee we must leave quickly, the estate it is on fire. That man you said was on the lowest of the slime list is running around like a maniac with a gas can lighting everything on flames!" A subordinate of the woman's said. "That fool. I should have killed him while I had the chance." Antoinetta growled. "We should go soon My Lady." The subordinate said. "How bad is it?" Antoinetta asked sounding unconcerned. "Really bad my lady." The subordinate said sounding rather panic stricken and worried. "Let us go then." The woman said, as her subordinate led the way.

_Ignorance spreads lies_

_How much will money buy?_

_Well I'll take my time_

_As I drift and die_

**Review :)**


	10. Appologies

Hello dear readers, I am sorry but I cannot update for a while longer, someone in my family decided it was nessessary to thorw out my things for a 3rd time including my computer and have a yardsale with thte rest including with my 6 month old daughters things. It will be a while before I can get my own computer and type more up for now, but when i do there will be much to poast and more new fanfictions. I am sorry again. Oh and I decided I love the anime Bastard :) So funny and Gungrave as of late. :) I wish you all well.


End file.
